


Betula

by ImperialMint



Series: left and north of where we met [kakayama week 2017] [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: Kakayama week 2017 Day 4: BodyguardAn urgent mission request is delivered to the Hokage's office, and Team 7 head out to meet a familiar face.





	Betula

**Author's Note:**

> This totally does not really follow the prompt but oh well!!!!! It was something I wanted to write and kind of just left to do its own thing. I always prompt to mean inspired by so this story was definitely inspired by the prompt. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The next one will take a little longer as I plan it to be... long.... :)

The mission request came in like any other. It was carried in by a hawk that belonged to a small town just on the edge of the Land of Fire, somewhere Kakashi had seen on a map briefly. If he remembered correctly, they were the main trading town with the Land of Rivers, otherwise unimportant. The chūnin on missions duty brought the message to Kakashi with shaking knees. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Hokage-sama,” he stammered, and Kakashi marvelled at how strange their world was now that peace had settled. “This mission asks for you personally.”

That was something that caught Kakashi’s eye, and he gestured for the paper to be passed over to him. His curiosity was spiked, and as he read the message, Kakashi knew he wouldn’t be able to sit this one out. It was a rare occasion he stepped out into the field these days, sadly, and if someone was requesting him personally, who was Kakashi to deny.

“I need you to pass a message to the Council, then summon Team 7,” Kakashi said, scrawling his leave request over a blank scroll. The Council weren’t in a position to deny him, especially considering this request involved their territory and threatened the peace that had settled lately.

The Council returned his scroll with an approval stamp and a brisk note that warned him to be careful. It was an honour he was granted his leave so easily, but Kakashi knew it had everything to do with how crucial maintaining peace was right now. They were entering a strange time, and every incident had to be treated in the right way. Sending the Hokage to a situation where children of the Land of Fire were being kidnapped would show how serious they were. 

Behind him, Kakashi’s bodyguard shifted. He smiled, turning his chair around as the door closed, and Tenzō emerged from the wall, his mask slipping upwards as he frowned. 

“You’re seriously going?” he asked, and Kakashi tilted his head to the side, humming softly. 

“Of course, these things need to be taken seriously.” Kakashi nodded, and Tenzō crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

“And nothing to do with the fact it was Yukimi who requested you?” Tenzō said, and Kakashi shrugged. “At least I know Team 7 will be with you.”

Kakashi noted the obvious exclusion of Tenzō’s including himself, and inspected him. He looked tired, which was nothing new, but good otherwise, and Kakashi didn’t think he’d be pushing Tenzō with this mission. He’d just finished his latest rotation tracking Orochimaru and leapt straight into guarding, despite Kakashi offering him a break. Tenzō was as stubborn as ever, and Kakashi wondered if they could add a day or two onto the end of this mission.

“And with you,” Kakashi corrected, and Tenzō gave him a small smile, as if he’d expected it but hadn’t hoped. 

“And me. Though even the legendary mokuton is paling in comparison to what the younger generation is up to.” Tenzō had never been the best at admitting exactly how good he was, even if he knew it, and Kakashi shrugged.

“We raised a team of over-powered monsters,” Kakashi said, and Tenzō laughed, handing the mission request back.

“I shall go and get our supplies then. I’ll swap with Turtle, I think they’re about ready to fall asleep in the corridor. Anything in particular you want?” Tenzō asked, hand against the wood of the back wall. Kakashi shook his head; Tenzō knew exactly what he needed for this mission, and as he was the more organised of the two of them, probably could find it quicker than Kakashi could at home.

Aside from sensing someone fitting into guarding place behind him, Kakashi wasn’t aware of the changeover. Ten minutes stretched out, and then he could hear a familiar laugh, Naruto storming up the corridor with someone else.

“You wanted us Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto practically roared, and, beside him, Sakura rolled her eyes. 

“Yes,” Kakashi replied, leaning forward in his chair and smiling. “We have a mission.”

“We gathered that much,” Sakura muttered, but she stepped forward pleasantly, Naruto trailing behind her, eyes narrowed as he scanned Kakashi’s desk. 

“Where’s the big report?” he asked, and Kakashi watched as Sakura took a deep breath. “Baa-chan said there should always be a big report.”

While sometimes it was nice Tsunade told Naruto things about the position of a Hokage, Naruto had yet to figure out when she was having him on. The day he’d marched into Kakashi’s office and demanded to see the dragon they used to guard the library had been a particularly notable occasion. 

“Not every mission has a big report,” Kakashi said kindly, and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, a clear sign he was about to challenge why they didn’t (using whatever reasoning Tsunade had pitched to him), when the last two members of the team appeared, already prepared for their mission briefing. You could take the man out of ROOT, but ROOT never left the man, after all.

“Right then Team 7,” Kakashi said, “we’re going on a mission.”

“You too, Kakashi-sama?” Sai questioned, and Kakashi nodded.

“Me too. I got the clearance in record timing,” he said merrily, and Naruto laughed.

“That’s because you spent the last two weeks moaning every time Shikamaru was near you,” Sakura commented, but she smiled all the same. Kakashi would go so far as to say they all looked rather excited by the prospect of teaming up and getting out of the village. 

“We’re going to assist a team who are trying to prevent kidnappings,” Kakashi said, and his team straightened. “We’ll have a full briefing of the situation when we arrive. We’ll leave in 20 minutes.”

His team nodded, Sakura and Naruto leaving first to grab their things. Sai and Tenzō remained, and Kakashi nodded for them to sit. 

“Tell me what you know about the Land of Rivers,” Kakashi said, and Sai nodded, launching into a detailed description.

Catching Tenzō’s eye as Sai talked about the local people, Kakashi smiled, glad for the opportunity to get out and stretch his legs. They hadn’t seen Yukimi in a while, either, and Kakashi was looking forward to introducing her to his team. She was going to love them.

.  
The room was full of ninja, a lot of them inexperienced and on the verge of panic. A woman sat at a small table with her head in her hands, paperwork stacked before her, listening as a young ninja gesticulated wildly in front of her. 

Kakashi traded a glance with Tenzō as they were led through the tent. Tenzo shrugged simply, and they moved together, Tenzō a half-step behind, watching the rest of the room as Kakashi focused on the occupants of the small table. They were a solid unit, and people stepped out of their way, gazes following them even if they had no idea who Kakashi and Tenzō were. 

They stopped before the table, where the young ninja glared at them, not pausing once in their rapid-fire account of what seemed to be the recently failed attempt to rescue the hostages the mission called for Konoha’s help for. It took a few seconds before the woman registered the quiet of the rest of the room, and she looked up, anger burning in her eyes. It disappeared in an instant, replaced with a bright smile, and she held up a hand to halt the young ninja.

“I’ve heard enough. Rest and have something to eat. Our reinforcements are here now,” Iburi Yukimi said, standing and moving around the table, hurling herself at Tenzō with little abandon. 

As always, Tenzō stood rigidly, flicking a worried glance Kakashi’s way, and then he relaxed, placing his arms awkwardly around Yukimi. In all the years they’d known her, she’d hardly lost any of her exuberance, and one of her favourite hobbies was winding Tenzō up. Even though Kakashi knew they weren’t blood related, sometimes he did wonder, with the way they clicked together. 

“I wasn’t sure the Hokage would come, but look at you!” Yukimi said, releasing Tenzō to inspect Kakashi. “The rumours about your eye are true as well then?”

If anyone else had asked, Kakashi would have refused to answer. Yukimi was different, however, and the three of them had come a long way, both together and separately. She was open and honest, and Kakashi nodded simply. 

“I no longer have the sharingan,” he confirmed, and Tenzō snorted.

“Don’t let his meek answer fool you, Kakashi-senpai is stronger than ever,” Tenzō said proudly, and Kakashi smiled as Yukimi pulled a fake-impressed face.

“I’m surprised he’s not calling you Rokudaime-sama,” she quipped, and Tenzō rolled his eyes. 

“Very funny,” he commented, and Kakashi just shrugged. There were a few occasions Tenzō had addressed him as such, and to Kakashi’s dismay, they were all very formal events in public.

“The rest of the team is outside. Do you want us to bring them in and you talk to us all in one go?” Tenzō asked, and Yukimi nodded. She waved to someone in the room, and they moved forwards, nodding at her whispered orders.

“We’ll adjourn to the meeting room, things here will be handled.” Yukimi nodded, and they set off out of the tent, Tenzō leading.

“When we sort this mess out, I hope you’ll join me in sharing an exquisite bottle of sake I had imported from the Land of Rice,” Yukimi said, and Kakashi wasted no time in nodding. It had been a few years since they’d last caught up with each other, and the last time they’d met, Yukimi had been settled nicely in Kumo leading an all-female team of tracking ninja.

“You have to survive our brats first,” Kakashi said with a smile, and Tenzō opened the tent flap to reveal Naruto surrounded by a group of youngsters. That in itself wouldn’t be too unusual; the odd part was that Naruto was attempting to rap.

“Add in something about cuttlefish!” Sakura shouted, and Naruto turned to her, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled. 

“And an oak tree,” Sai said, which then caused the youngsters to input themselves.

“Alright, alright,” Yukimi interrupted, clapping her hands once. “I’m going to be borrowing Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and Sai-kun for a while. You can have them back later, but we have work to do first,” she ordered, and the group were quick to disperse, waving and giggling as they left. 

“Follow me,” Yukimi ordered, and Kakashi was impressed by the team’s reaction. Naruto and Sai followed with curiosity, silent, and Sakura looked intrigued. She could always be swayed by a woman in charge, and Kakashi nudged Tenzō’s shoulder as he walked past.

“This should be fun,” he murmured, and smiled at Tenzō’s sigh. 

The meeting room was simple, with a circular table. Yukimi sat down, gesturing to the rest of them, and Sakura chose a position beside her, Tenzō taking her other side. Kakashi sandwiched himself between Tenzō and Sai, leaving Naruto to lounge in the remaining space.

“You’re here to assist us with some civil unrest. The Land of Rivers claims this village is its land, but they belong to the Land of Fire. The villagers don’t want to be a part of the Land of Rivers, and it’s escalated to a point that the opposition from the Land of Rivers are actually snatching hostages. So far they have twenty adults and six children with plans to escalate the taking of children.” Yukimi’s lips pressed together tightly. 

“My group became involved by chance, and as the kidnappings have escalated, we decided to get proper back up.” She smiled, though Kakashi could see that she was tired and worried. 

“Our first plan is to get one of you kidnapped. We’ll only try this once, however – if it doesn’t work, we’re going to take harder measures. One of you will transform into a child and they should take you.” Yukimi paused, and Sakura spoke up, frown on her face.

“If we’re to hold the disguise for a long amount of time, it either needs to be Naruto or someone who can use the minimal amount of chakra for their disguise,” she said, puzzling it through. “Naruto is an obvious dud choice,” Sakura said, and Naruto nodded, self-aware that he wasn’t exactly the subtlest undercover choice. Kakashi was so proud of him.

“What I’m getting at is we’d need one of us to perform the most simplistic transformation, and that is to revert to our childhood body, I think,” Sakura finished. Yukimi turned to Kakashi with a proud smile, and Kakashi felt the spark of an idea. 

Was she really going to do it?

“We need the one of you here who is unrecognisable. There’s only one of you who is unrecognisable as a child.” Yukimi beamed, and the group turned as one to where Tenzō sat, head bowed slightly. “Of course a kid will need a guardian, and there’s only one person here I can think of who is skilled at non-transformation disguises.”

Kakashi pretended to be scandalised, eyebrows raised as his team turned on him, wide eyed. They would go for this option, no doubt about it, if only to get a good look at his face. Kakashi sighed, traded a glance with Tenzō, who tilted his head. There was a tilt to his lips, and Kakashi knew the game was up. Between them, they had him.

“Alright then. You three,” Kakashi said, directing his words to Sakura, Naruto and Sai, “you’ll be our extraction team. Yukimi is in charge while we’re gone, you defer to her. She knows what this group are like. I want you to learn as much as you can – in the future I’ll be sending you on missions like this and you won’t have a Yukimi to watch over you.”

The three of them nodded in unison. It would do them a world of good to work behind the scenes for once. They all had plenty of front-line experience, but it was the hidden stuff that was crucial for a well-rounded shinobi.

“The next kidnapping should be in three days. That gives you two enough time to slip into the community. From tomorrow you’ll have minimal contact with us, we’ll provide you a house to live in.” Yukimi smirked at that, and Kakashi wondered if she was about to out him and Tenzō. She tilted her head, continuing on. “We need as much information on these kidnappers if we’re to be successful. We want a deal, not a conquering.”

“We?” Tenzō piped up, and Yukimi turned to him.

“We,” she confirmed, eyes drifting to the door. “My partner comes from this village, and she asked for our help.” 

Kakashi nodded solemnly, understanding how important this is to Yukimi. Last time they had met with her, there had been no one close to her in her life, and he was glad she had someone she would challenge the world for. Kakashi knew that feeling well.

“Tonight we’re going to catch up! I want to hear everything about these three, and I have a bunch of stories I’m sure they’d love to hear.” Yukimi grinned, and Kakashi sighed. There was no halting the inevitable.

.

“Home sweet home,” Kakashi commented as they entered the house. He can hear Tenzō shuffling to the kitchen, tired from Yukimi’s endless storytelling, and he followed.

“They’re not going to be watching the house,” Kakashi commented, leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen as Tenzō poured two glasses of water. “Yukimi said they take them from the communal banquets.”

Every month, this village held communal banquets. Not a mandatory event by any standard, but a popular social occasion, and it made for easy snatching.

“There’s only one bedroom anyway,” Tenzō commented, stifling a yawn. On any other mission, Tenzō would never have yawned, but he was here with Kakashi, and it was so similar to being home. 

They moved to the bedroom and Tenzō unpacked their belongings. He threw Kakashi’s toiletries on the bed, and while he always moaned that it took Kakashi too long to get ready, Kakashi bought the bigger bottles because he knew Tenzō used them too. He unpacks their few clothing supplies and puts his hands on his hips, looking at the mess on the bed.

“Neither of us have clothes for this mission,” Tenzō said, as if it was the most important consideration in the world. 

“I’m sure Yukimi will provide, she always does,” Kakashi said, shuffling under the covers, even as he pushed a bottle off of the bed. He was going to get back up in a moment, but his feet were cold. 

“Get up,” Tenzō instructed, pushing Kakashi towards the bathroom as he set about organising their room. For ninja, domesticity had changed them, that was for sure. There were a few creature comforts that they both clung to, routines that would take a lot to break. Peace changed everything.

When Kakashi returned to the bedroom, Tenzō shot out of the room, presumably for his own bed time routine. When he returned, he paused at the foot of the bed, looking down at Kakashi with an odd expression on his face.

“Should I even be relaxing?” he asked, and Kakashi frowned. “I mean I’m supposed to be guarding you.”

“I appreciate you’re a hard worker, Tenzō, but sometimes you take it too far you know that right?” Kakashi said, and Tenzō’s lips parted, as if he was about to argue against it. It paused, however, and nodded.

“That’s fair. I get away with more than I should, you know that too.” Kakashi nodded, thinking of the long months Tenzō left the village to track Orochimaru. There was cowardice in not hunting Orochimaru down, but Kakashi didn’t think he could be the one to open that can of worms to the world. Instead, Tenzō watched him, had trained others to understand Orochimaru, and Kakashi allowed him to.

“It’ll be nice to do this mission together,” Tenzō said, and Kakashi nodded, watching as Tenzō moved around to his side of the bed, shuffling under the covers. His knees knocked against Kakashi’s thigh and he grinned.

“When was the last time we were out of the village tohgether?” Tenzō said, much like a teenager would. Kakashi wriggled down the bed, switching his lamp off as he did so and plunging them into darkness. Tenzō’s hands moved to him, one catching Kakashi’s hand and the other resting against his neck.

“A long time ago,” Kakashi replied, draping his free arm over Tenzō’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’m looking forward to seeing their faces when you walk in without your mask,” Tenzō said, and Kakashi poked his back.

“That’s mean,” he said, pouting as Tenzō poked his cheek. “I’m looking forward to seeing their faces when they see how cute you were as a kid,” Kakashi joked, and Tenzō laughed. 

“It’s going to be an experience, that’s for sure.”

.

Kakashi would never have thought he could actually silence Naruto fully. Never in his lifetime would he have thought it possible, but here they were, Naruto with his jaw hanging loose as he walked through the main square, Tenzō by his side. There was no doubt who they were from the way Yukimi had greeted them (despite her saying she wanted minimal contact), and they meet under the shaded of a restaurant, Yukimi sitting them down for lunch.

Sakura and Sai were eyeing them cautiously too, as if they couldn’t quite believe their luck, and Kakashi sighed, pulling the chair out for Tenzō. He hopped up onto the chair merrily, head lower than the top of the back, and set his tiny hands on the table.

“Yamato-taichō,” Sakura said, the words coming out higher pitched than usual. She looked caught between enamoured and frightened. She had definitely forgotten that Tenzō had never truly ever been a kid, and Tenzō was definitely about to abuse that power.

“Sakura-nee-chan,” he said sweetly, beaming. “Shall we have some chocolate?”

Kakashi wanted to laugh, but he managed to contain himself, remembering he had no mask to hide his smile behind either. He spared a glance for Yukimi, noting her impressed look, and let his arm rest on the back of Tenzō’s chair. 

“It’s a wig, before you die of curiosity,” Kakashi said suddenly, as Tenzō pulled Sakura to the chair beside him and started pointing things out on the menu.

“And the rest?” Naruto blurted out, practically climbing onto the table to get answers.

“Make up,” Kakashi offered, and that was all he offered. He wasn’t going to get away without revealing all of himself this mission, but he wasn’t going to make it easy. There was no fun in ease. 

They ordered lunch, though Sakura’s was particularly sweet-heavy. Tenzō tucked in with fervour, despite Kakashi knowing he had no particular gusto when it came to sweet things. They had a role to play, however, and Tenzō turned to him with a wide smile.

“You look like you need the toilet,” Kakashi commented dryly, his words aimed at Naruto, and he could see Yukimi grinning like an idiot. 

“But we’ve never seen you without your mask!” Naruto said, bouncing in his seat. Kakashi wondered if he should be taking Naruto instead after all. 

“Well that’s not true,” Kakashi said, and Tenzō snorted into his food. Kakashi tapped the back of his head as a reprimand. “Manners Kinoe,” he said, and Tenzō scowled at him. They’d mutually decided to use his old code name, but Kakashi knew Tenzō didn’t like him using it.

“What do you mean that’s not true?” Naruto said, a confused expression on his face. Sakura, who had been suffering through her mountain of ice cream, joined the conversation with a hum, waiting for the answer. 

“I’ve taken my mask off a few times with you guys,” Kakashi admitted, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Eating so quickly we can’t see it doesn’t count,” she pointed out, and Tenzō had the audacity to snigger, a sound mimicked by Yukimi a beat later. Maybe he could ask Sakura to do a DNA test after all and put his thoughts to rest whether they were actually related.

“What Sukea means is that you’ve seen him disguised before,” Tenzō pipes up, using the agreed code name for Kakashi – an easy one to remember and one that would air all the mystery out to his team. 

“Huh?” Naruto said, narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to remember something. Sai looked blankly between him and Sakura, shrugging and tucking back into his food. 

“Sukea?” Sakura said, eyebrows raised as she let a scoop of ice cream roll from her spoon. “That was you?”

Kakashi grinned, resting his cheek on his curled fist, letting his elbow sit on the table.

“Can’t say it wasn’t fun though,” he commented, and Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. 

“But how much of that was make up, and how much of this is make up,” she muttered. Tenzō turned to her, tugging at her sleeve and whispering something in his ear. Kakashi had no idea what it was, but he fancied that perhaps Tenzō was explaining that she was eventually going to see the entirety of Kakashi’s naked face by the end of this mission. It was inevitable, and Kakashi had resigned himself to it.

He just wanted a bit of fun first.

“But you don’t really have brown hair,” Naruto said, and Sakura snapped up to look at him, shaking her head.

“It’s a wig Naruto, we covered that,” she explained patiently, though Kakashi knew that patience would soon run out.

“Right,” Naruto said, picking his chopsticks back up. “So it’s all fake,” he commented, satisfied at his conclusion, and no one made to correct him. Naruto learnt best by seeing, Kakashi reasoned.

“As fun as this has been,” Yukimi interrupted, “I wanted to give you a tour of the village and explain a little more about the enemy we’re facing. I also have a few external issues I’d like your opinion on, all of you.”

Yukimi smiled, and his team returned to their meals, intrigued by the pull of business. Kakashi removed his arm from the back of Tenzō’s chair and picked up his chopsticks, not once feeling uncomfortable in the absence of his mask.

.

They were making their way back when Tenzō shifted slightly, his hand knocking Kakashi’s thigh. Kakashi could sense their followers too, and he took Tenzō’s hand, swaying as he walked, hoping he would seem an easy target.

It worked, and Kakashi felt the kidnappers grab them. It took everything he had not to fight back properly, and he could see Tenzō struggling, biting the hand of his captor. 

Even knowing that they were powerful, that they could take these kidnappers easily, and that the rest of their team were watching, Kakashi couldn’t help the spike of fear rising in him. He watched as they caught Tenzō again, pinning him to the ground. He cried out, as any child would, and Kakashi swallowed thickly, holding his chakra back. They had a role to play and he wouldn’t fuck up Tenzō’s hard work just like that.

Being out of the field had definitely softened Kakashi.

Bags were placed over their heads and they were led off by the group, a group who complained the entire way. Kakashi could feel Tenzō’s presence and relaxed as much as he could afford to. As long as Tenzō was there, that was all that mattered. Together they could put an end to this.

They were taken to a rugged camp and Kakashi was pushed into a wooden-framed prison. There were other people in the cell too, all adults, and Kakashi understood why no one was trying to escape this shoddy prison. If any of them did anything, their captors would harm the children. It was a dirty tactic, and Kakashi thought back to Yukimi’s hope of restoring the situation peacefully.

Their world views had always differed slightly, but Kakashi knew for sure that these people were not ones to be reasoned with. He watched as Tenzō was pulled away to another prison, opposite the one he was in, but this one was surrounded by the enemy. Kakashi didn’t want to think about the threats they used to keep everyone captive, but the thought of what they could say made his blood boil.

“Another one,” someone in the back said sorrowfully, and Kakashi looked away from the camp. An older woman had spoken, and the rest of the group nodded sadly. They were resigned, Kakashi knew, and looked in poor condition.

Despite being the Hokage, Kakashi had given Yukimi control of the mission. He’d said that they would follow her orders, and she’d nodded, grateful. When it had been just the two of them, though, she had shaken her head and asked him to do what was right, not what she wanted. It wasn’t permission, because Kakashi was the Hokage and would have done what he’d wanted if he had to anyway, but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

Glancing over to Tenzō, and seeing the blank stare he was giving back, Kakashi knew there would be no bargaining with these people. They had to be shown the truth.

“Tonight is going to be your last night here,” Kakashi said calmly, and the group looked at him in bemusement.

“You’re not the first one to think that,” a man said, shaking his head. “We all thought that when we came in.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and sat down on the floor, biding his time. Tenzō was going to make the first move, but not yet.

“I suggest you don’t get too comfortable. We’ll be leaving before the sun rises,” Kakashi said, closing his eyes as he rested against the bars. He wasn’t going to sleep, but pretending as much was better than dealing with people.

All the while he sits there in the dark, Kakashi is aware of Tenzō. He is like a fire in the night, burning so brightly amongst all the others. There is no one like Tenzō, and there never will be, and Kakashi knows the exact moment he decides to act, opening his eyes and springing to his feet as Tenzō presses his hands together, creating a wooden dome to protect the children.

Breaking free of the prison is easy, and another wooden dome catches the adults. It takes all of two minutes to catch their kidnappers and ransack the camp, and while it’s a disappointment compared to what they are capable of, Kakashi feels better and lighter in himself. 

“This is a case that needs to go to the daimyō,” Kakashi said. He had no power here, with civilians outside of his village, and Tenzō nods, making the signs for a clone instantly. The clone, full-bodied, moves off to fetch the daimyo’s men, leaving them waiting.

Tenzō released the wooden domes with a slide of his feet, and the two groups stared blankly at what has happened to their prison. Kakashi took the opportunity to slide the mask he had hidden under his clothes up and over his face, much to Tenzō’s amusement. He let go of his transformation, his uniform pristine underneath. Kakashi pulled off the wig and stuffed it into his bag, shaking his hair out as the prisoners began reuniting.

“I suppose we should call the extraction team,” Kakashi mumbled, and Tenzō nodded. He had some connection with Naruto, through the mokuton and Kurama, that Kakashi didn’t really understand, but it was handy for situations like this. The team would be here in minutes, and Kakashi watched their former-captors. All of them were unconscious; it was easier that way.

“You saved us!” one of the villagers cried, two children in their arms.

“Yukimi called for us,” Kakashi said, nodding politely. “There was no way we were leaving you in their hands. We’ll talk to them, try to understand why they would go to such measures, but you are safe now.”

“Thank you Hokage-sama!” someone shouted, having figured out who Kakashi was. Tenzō stepped forward until he was just behind Kakashi, a comfort as the villagers tried to express their gratitude. Kakashi had never been good with accepting that.

Thankfully the remainder of their team chose that moment to show up, and the admiration spread to the rest of the team. Even Yukimi was praised, and Kakashi watched as she blushed, shaking her head when they tried to thank her.

“Looks like she’s found herself a home,” Tenzō commented, and Kakashi leant back slightly, just enough to touch shoulders.

“About time too,” he said fondly.

.

It was to no one’s surprise that the village, spearheaded by Yukimi, decided to throw a celebration feast. The daimyo’s men had come to collect the criminals, and when Kakashi returned to Konoha he would be working with them on smoothing over rival village issues. He didn’t have to worry about that tonight, however, and all he wanted to do was relax. 

“You were so cute Yamato-taichō!” Sakura was saying, smiling by the bonfire, swaying in time to the music. Tenzō was beside her, laughing, sloshing his drink all over his knees.

“You’re the first to say so. Yukimi and Kakashi-san used to tease me. Said I looked like a frog,” Tenzō said, and Naruto looked up from his food at that, joining the conversation.

“Sakura-chan likes weird things and calls them cute,” he offered, and if Tenzō was anyone but himself, he would have taken offence. As it was, Tenzō laughed at Naruto’s comment. 

“Yukimi-san suggested the three of you were close,” Sakura said, and she looked over to Kakashi, nodding for him to join them. He obliged, settling on the floor next to Sai and opposite Sakura. “It seems like you go back a long way.”

Sakura had a knack for asking questions to get the answers you wanted, and once it would have sent panic crawling through Kakashi’s body and alarms for him to get out of the situation. Now it filled him with warmth to know someone, multiple someones, cared for him so much they wanted to know about his past. 

“We met on a mission that got a bit complicated,” Kakashi said, glancing up at Tenzō. It was his story, his and Yukimi’s, more than it was Kakashi’s.

“It’s how Kakashi-senpai and I first met properly,” Tenzō said, smiling. “We were in the same place, trying to do the same job – except I was working for ROOT and Kakashi for the Hokage. Yukimi wanted to do the right thing and… well she thought I was her brother at first.”

“What a terrible little brother you would have been,” Yukimi announced, ruffling Kakashi’s hair as she joined them. “Never sends me birthday presents, never calls…” she trailed off with a laugh, squishing in next to Kakashi. 

“I was lucky to meet these two, even given the circumstances. I’m also lucky to have met you three too; I’ve heard a lot about you but never seen you.” Yukimi smiled sweetly, and Kakashi sighed, knowing there was going to be a new embarrassing story Yukimi was going to tell their team.

He was lucky too to have this group here with him, and Kakashi closed his eyes as Yukimi recounted an expedition the three of them had undertaken, trying to test Yukimi’s capabilities after Kakashi had locked her abilities down. 

He remembered that trip for an entirely different reason. Yukimi had left them after seeing an old friend by chance, and Kakashi and Tenzō been given an entire day to spend in each other’s company without a mission or training binding them. It had been Tenzō who had taken the first step, turned around in the middle of the marketplace and asked Kakashi on a date. Kakashi had been taken aback, shocked at Tenzō’s mix of boldness and shy behaviour, and he’d felt relief. It hadn’t just been him who had felt the way he did. 

“Kakashi left to go to bed early one night, he’d definitely stewed too long in the onsen, and Tenzō asked if I’d help him with something-“ Yukimi said, and Kakashi opened his eyes as Tenzō groaned, head in his hands.

“Do you really have to?” Tenzō said, and Yukimi waved him away.

“It’s not like your big romance is a secret is it?” Yukimi glanced at Kakashi. He shrugged. As far as he was aware the rest of the Konoha did know he was in a long-term relationship with Tenzō, but he couldn’t remember outright saying it. 

“Well anyway, if it was a secret I’m outing them now. If you sell this story to the press, I demand a mention!” Yukimi was looking at Sakura now, and Kakashi felt a slight spark of fear. Perhaps he should have been more outright in saying it after all.

“So Tenzō wanted to ask Kakashi out – it was about time if you asked me. You should have seen their pining! Think of having the biggest crush on someone, them having one just as big on you, and both of you convinced the other feels nothing. The sexual tension alone was enough to-“ Yukimi coughed as Tenzō kicked a stone her way. Even in the glow of the campfire Kakashi could see his cheeks were red, flushed with embarrassment. 

And then his mind caught up with the conversation.

“Wait he planned it?” Kakashi asked, sitting up a little more and feeling scandalised. 

“Of course he planned it, why would a friend of mine be in a random town in the middle of nowhere?” Yukimi laughed, and Kakashi blinked. 

“That is the most obvious trick in the book Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto commented, and oh boy did that make Kakashi feel ridiculous.

“Smooth moves Yamato-taichō!” Sakura complimented, accompanied by Sai’s gentle smile and applause. 

“And we thought Kakashi-sensei was the smooth one in the relationship!” Naruto cried out gleefully, and Tenzō laughed. 

They all looked so happy, and Kakashi couldn’t help but smile either. His fingers moved to his cheek, scratching the skin where it met his mask. It was time, he thought, and he pulled the fabric down as Yukimi started another story, mischief twinkling in her eyes as she noted his mask was down.

Across the circle, Tenzō watched him with a smile, and Kakashi’s heart warmed. He looked down, almost embarrassed by the amount of love radiating from Tenzō, but he looked back up quickly, pressing his lips together and tilting his head. He hadn’t done badly at all, everything considered.

“SAKURA!” Naruto roared suddenly, drawing the attention of everyone at the celebrations on their circle. Tenzō sat back in time with Yukimi as Kakashi raised an eyebrow. 

His timing was perfect.


End file.
